Mary Anne and the Bachelorettes
by MaryAnnefan4Life
Summary: Mary Anne's father and Carlos are going away, so it would be just her, Sharon, Dawn, and Meredith to be the bachelorettes. Plus, Mary Anne learned something that Stacey might not like: Dawn and Tobey are dating. How can Mary Anne tell Stacey?
1. Mr Spier's Big News

The Baby-Sitters Club doesn't belong to me. It belongs to Ann M. Martin. Thank you for your cooperation!

I was watching _Gone of the Wind_ , which is one of my favorite movies, on a Saturday afternoon. My father, who is a lawyer, had a four-hour meeting since eleven this morning and won't be home until after two-thirty this afternoon. My stepmother, Sharon Schafer, is out with her parents to lunch and a movie, and my stepsister, Dawn, is baby-sitting until five. The only ones who are home with me are my adopted siblings, Carlos Peters and Meredith Sousa. My cat, Tigger, was sitting on my lap like he always does.

Who am I? I'm Mary Anne Spier. I'm a shy fourteen-year-old ninth grader at Stoneybrook High School, here in Stoneybrook, Connecticut. School is ending in a week or two for the summer and I can't wait for it to arrive. Dad and I lived on our own for a long since Mom died when I was too young to remember her. I grew up on Bradford Court. Sharon actually happened to be Dad's former high school girlfriend. She recently got divorced and moved here all the way from California with Dawn and her younger brother, Jeff. Dawn and I quickly became best friends long before Dad and Sharon finally got married... and now, we're stepsisters! I live on Burnt Hill Road now because the old house is too small for the Schafers to move in with me and Dad.

Jeff was already gone back to California to be with his father because he was very miserable here. Poor Dawn was torn because her family has been split in half ever since. But she does visit them often and Jeff visits here.

After the movie ended, I went up to my room to read _Little Women_. It was only two-fifteen, so Dad would be home soon. Then, we'd be spending the rest of the afternoon together for a father-daughter day. We love that and are very close.

Thirty minutes later, I heard a door open and shut as I came out and noticed it was Dad who just came home.

"Hi, Dad," I greeted him.

"Hi, sweetie," smiled Dad. "I'll go shower first and then, we can leave for the afternoon."

"Sounds good to me," I agreed. "I'll be downstairs in the living room while I wait."

"Okay," said Dad.

He did went up to shower and was ready in ten minutes when he came back downstairs,

"All set to go?" asked Dad.

"You bet I am," I said.

"Meredith! Carlos! We'll be back later on after dinner!" Dad called to them.

"Okay, Dad," said Meredith and Carlos.

We adopted them not long ago. Carlos has no family since he was eight years old. His older brother was ill with a scarlet fever at age eleven and his older sister, who was nine, & his parents were killed in a car accident. It was very tough on him. His room was our old attic.

Meredith lost her father a few years ago after a tour bus blew up. Her mom and sister died the same way while she was an exchange student from London, England. Boy, did she took it badly for a week and I supported her to make her feel better. I love them both. We share my room.

"So, how did the meeting go?" I asked.

"Very long," replied Dad.

"I bet," I said.

"I'll be going away on a business trip for a month starting tomorrow," said Dad.

"A month?" I asked as he nodded. "Was that why you were at the meeting?"

"Yes. Kind of. They'll be promoting me to a higher level after the business trip ends," continued Dad.

"That's cool," I said.

"I'm glad. I'll be an assistant manger while being the lawyer," Dad kept on.

"Awesome, Dad," I smiled.

"So, this means if Randy is out at anytime, I might have to work a bit later," added Dad.

"Oh," I said as my smile nearly faded away.

"Plus, I'll be doing more jury duties, but not every single weekend though, so we still can have our father-daughter days," said Dad.

"Oh, good," I said.

"What can I do is once I get my schedule for jury duties, I can circle the non-jury duties on the weekends so we'll know when we can get together," said Dad.

"I like that idea," I agreed.

"So do I," smiled Dad.

"I might or might not be home for dinner since I'll be home two hours late, but only when Randy's out," said Dad.

"This means the rest of us would be the bachelor girls while you and Carlos are away," I joked as we both laughed.

Carlos and his baseball game from Stoneybrook High School will be away in Orlando, Florida for a month. At the mall, which is our favorite spot to hang-out, we explored at FYE, a small variety store so Dad can get snacks for the business trip in Cleveland, Ohio, and in Borders. After that, we saw a movie and ate at _Johnny Rockets_ for supper.

"It's too bad it's our last dinner to be together for awhile," I said while waiting for our meals.

"I know. I won't be leaving until after breakfast. The cab is getting me for nine-thirty to catch the ten-thirty flight like Randy mentioned," said Dad.

"Oh. At least a month would fly by," I said.

"I agree with you, Mary Anne," said Dad. "I might be able to come home early."

"Sweet," I said.

"I hope so that is since a month is very long," said Dad.

"True, especially being away from your family for that long," I agreed.

After dinner, we went in the arcade we always do before we go home. My secret is I _always_ win more tickets than Dad. Sometimes I would tease him. I just love being with him. When we got 40 tokens, we would split them up into 20 each. When I did spin and win, I had a jackpot that was worth 200 tickets! Isn't that cool? You should've seen Dad's face when he saw that! His mouth dropped open and I couldn't help laughing at that. After all the tokens were used, I had 260 tickets while poor Dad only had 150. I told you I win more tickets. We like putting our tickets together and there were 410 altogether.

I got this cool kit that includes pens, envelopes, paper, and stamps for 100 tickets, Dad got a Goofy hat that was 150 tickets, and we each got three pads of paper worth 10 tickets each.

"We can go to Friendly's on the way home," said Dad.

"Sounds good," I said.

That's what we did. I had chocolate milkshake and Dad ordered vanilla ice cream by my surprise since he always get chocolate ice cream.

"I wonder what my bachelor girls would do without me," said Dad.

"I don't know," I said shrugging.

After that, when we got home, he told Sharon the news shortly and she was thrilled for him. Then, Dad went up to go pack.

"Oh, good, so whenever he has to work late, we'll do take-out orders and no oven until he returns from the business trip," announced Sharon.

"For a month?" asked Dawn.

"Yes," replied Sharon.

"Wouldn't you be tired of doing that every single night?" I asked.

"Not me," said Sharon.

Dawn and I looked at each other.

"Or we can go on trips ourselves," said Sharon.

"Sounds good, Mom," agreed Meredith.

"Same here," Dawn and I agreed.

"We can start that when Carlos leaves next Friday," added Sharon.

"Okay," I said.

"Where do you have in mind?" asked Dawn.

"Probably South Carolina, Sea City where Mary Anne goes with Stacey and the Pike kids, and Portland, Maine," said Sharon. "We can do one week each."

"Perfect. I love Sea City," I said.

"You can see if we can rent the Pikes' beach house they rent every year," said my stepsister.

"Okay. That's a good idea. You and Meredith will like it," I said since Dawn went there, too when all the members went together. "Can we bring Kayla and Kaylee along?"

"Of course," replied Sharon.

"Great," I said.

Kayla and Kaylee are my best friends. They moved here not long ago. When they first moved here, Kayla got very ill with cancer and luckily, she got better after my friends and I saved her life after we did a fundraiser.

"I'm going to see Dad for awhile," I said.

I went up before I could hear Sharon say, "He's probably still packing."

I knocked on the door when Dad noticed me there and smiled and said, "What's up, peanut?"

"I just want to be with you for awhile," I replied sitting on the bed.

"Okay," smiled Dad.

"I'm going to miss you the most when you leave tomorrow," I said.

"I'll miss you even more," said Dad.

My eyes started to water and hugged him.

"I'll either call or write," promised Dad comforting me.

"Okay," I said trying to cheer up a bit. "We plan to go on a vacation and Sharon gave me permission to bring Kayla and Kaylee with us."

"That's good," said Dad.


	2. The Porters Who Came to Visit

The next day, I got up at nine so I can see Dad take off when the cab gets by. At nine-thirty, the taxi arrived.

"There's the taxi," said Dad picking his suitcase up. "See you all soon."

"Have a great time," said Sharon.

"I will," said Dad as he came to me. "Bye, sweetheart."

"Bye, Daddy," I said as we hugged.

Later, it was raining and there was nothing to do. I read so many books, there's nothing good on TV, and homework is all done. Then, I decided to spend the day with Kayla and Kaylee at their house, which is three houses down.

"I was getting bored, so I decided to come over to keep me busy," I said.

"Good. We were getting bored, too," said Kaylee.

"We're planning to go on a vacation soon. Sharon said I can invite you both," I said telling them about the plans.

"Cool," said the girls.

We asked their parents and they both had permission.

"Sweet," said Kayla.

"That's another way to celebrate," said Kaylee.

"I know," I agreed.

That night, at dinner, Granny called Sharon saying the heater is broken and the plumber guy is on vacation until tomorrow, so she and Pop-Pop are on their way to stay with us. I don't mind.

When they arrived, Granny said, "It's quiet here."

"Richard is on a business trip for a month. He left this morning," said Sharon.

"Good for him," said Pop-Pop.

"He's getting promoted to a higher level as an assistant manager when he gets back," I added.

"Wow," said Pop-Pop.

"We were very happy for him," said Dawn.

"Which means he might have to work late whenever Randy is out, but jury duties are during the week so Dad and I can still hang-out on weekends, " I added.

"That's good," said Granny.

"We're very close," I said.

"Good," said Pop-Pop.

After dinner, the phone rang as I went to pick up from Dad and Sharon's room to answer.

"Hello," I said.

"Hi, my girlfriend," said Dad. "How are you?"

"Oh, hi, Dad. Fine thanks," I said. I was glad to hear his voice. "How is it over there?"

"It was raining when I got there," said Dad.

"Same here, it's still pouring a bit," I told him. "Granny and Pop-Pop are here because their heater broke and the guy is on vacation until tomorrow."

"I might be home about two weeks before the end of the month," said Dad.

"That's great to hear," I said.

"I know. Is Sharon around so we can chat for awhile?" asked Dad.

"Sure," I said. "Hold on. I'm using the phone from your room."

I came out and said, "Sharon, Dad's on the phone."

"Okay," said Sharon going to the phone. "I got it. Thanks."

I went to hang up the other one so they won't lose one another.


	3. The Appendix

On Tuesday, I was with Kayla and Kaylee helping with their six siblings for the evening until nine. They use me because D.J. and Mario fight and I know how to stop them.

After dinner, I said, "I'm going to call Mallory about renting the beach house."

"Okay," said Kayla.

That was when I called Mallory and said, "I have a favor to ask you."

"What's up?" asked Mallory.

"Sharon is planning to take us girls to Sea City and would your parents mind to borrow that beach house you rent every year?" I asked.

"That's a good idea," said Mallory. "I'll ask them and let you know."

"Sounds like a good plan to me," I agreed.

At 8:30 pm, my stomach was starting to hurt for some reason.

"Do you have anything for my stomach? It's bugging me," I said.

"We use TUMS," replied Kayla.

"That's what I use," I said.

"Perfect. Come on, I'll give them to you," said Kaylee.

"Okay. Thanks," I smiled.

That's what she did and I took them.

"You can sit on the couch while you watch the crew," said Kaylee.

"I'll take over," said Kayla.

"Okay. Sounds good to me," I said.

That's what I was trying to do, but my stomach pain was getting worse.

"I don't know what it is," I said.

"Something must be wrong," said Kaylee.

"Try to relax and I'll go call both my parents and Sharon," said Kayla.

"Okay," I said.

Leave it to Kayla who keeps cool during any emergencies. Kaylee was staying with me trying to calm me down a bit. Kayla came back ten minutes later.

"My parents are coming and Sharon wasn't home. Dawn was the one who answered. She went out with her parents, but Dawn will be here shortly," said Mallory.

"Alright," I said.

My stomach was in pain even more. When I tried to get some water, I could feel sharp pains.

"Would you mind to get water for me please?" I asked.

"Sure," said Kayla as she went to get it and came back with it.

"Thanks," I said.

"No problem," said Kayla.

My hands were shaking. That's when Dawn arrived.

"Are you alright?" asked Dawn.

"I could feel sharp pains in my stomach," I replied.

"You did the right thing, Kayla," commented my sister.

"I know. My parents said the same thing," said Kayla. "Mom told me to call 911, so that's what I did."

"Good," said Dawn.

"They were on their way home anyway," said Kayla.

Mr. and Mrs. Willis came home by then as Mrs. Willis came to me and said, "How are you doing, Mary Anne?"

"Worse, my stomach is in a lot of pain," I said.

"Just hang on, the ambulance is on the way," said Kayla holding my hand.

At the hospital, I was rushed to the emergency room while I kept feeling that sharp pain in my stomach. Kayla and Dawn were there while Kaylee is home with her father.

"Dawn told me her mom's out with her parents and Mary Anne's father is away on a business in Ohio," said Kayla who was there, too.

"Should he know what's going on with Mary Anne?" asked Mrs. Willis.

"Mary Anne knew he was in a meeting at this moment. I can tell him after he gets out of the meeting. They have a meeting schedule so we'll know when he calls the house or they'll call him," said Kayla.

Dr. Wellington came about five minutes later and said, "She'll be just fine. It's only her appendix, which was why she had sharp pains. Good thing Kayla called 911 in time otherwise if her appendix burst, she'd be in a lot of pain.

"I know. I'm glad Kayla did the right thing," said Dawn.

"They're taking it out right now," said the doctor.

"Okay," said Mrs. Willis.

"She'll have to rest for a few days when she gets released and then, she'll have to take it easy," continued the doctor.

"Alright," said Dawn while he left.

"I'm here now," said Sharon who just came. "Meredith sent me here. Is everything okay?"

Dawn told her mom what was going on.

"I'll leave since you're here now, Sharon," said Mrs. Willis.

"Thank you," said Sharon.

"Not a problem," said Mrs. Willis. "Come on, Kayla. You can see Mary Anne tomorrow. She will need her rest."

"Okay," said Kayla as they left for home.

"Kayla did the right thing," said Dawn.

"I bet," said Sharon.

Dr. Wellington came back and said, "Mary Anne didn't wake up yet, so you would have come back tomorrow because she might be very tired from the operation if she's awake."

"Okay," said Sharon.

Later, at home, Meredith was on the phone with Dad who just called.

"Who is that on the phone?" asked Sharon.

"It's Dad," said Meredith. "He had just called before you and Dawn walked in."

"May I talk to him? He doesn't know what's going on with Mary Anne, does he?" asked Sharon as Meredith shook her head giving Sharon the phone. "Hello, dear. How are you?"

"So-so. The meeting was very long," replied Dad.

"I had to meet Mary Anne and Dawn at the hospital," said Sharon.

"Is everything alright?" asked Dad.

"The ambulance had to bring Mary Anne to the hospital from the Willis' house because she had stomach pains while baby-sitting according to Meredith when I came home after I went out with my parents," said Sharon.

"How is she doing?" asked Dad, who was getting worried.

"She'll be okay. Dawn and Kayla told me it was her appendix and they were taking it out when I got there. The doctors were already done with her, but she was still asleep and she could be drained from the operation, so Dr. Wellington told us to go back tomorrow. Dawn added that all Mary Anne needs to do is rest and then, take it easy for awhile," explained my stepmother.

"At least she's alright," said Dad, who was relieved.

"I know," agreed Sharon.

The next day, I was awake when Sharon and Dawn came to see me.

"Hi, Mary Anne," said Sharon.

"Hi," I said.

"How are you feeling right now?" asked Sharon.

"Still in pain a bit," I answered.

"Your father already know what's going on. He's glad you're fine now," said Sharon.

"Oh," I said.

The doctor came in the room and said, "How are you doing this morning?"

"I'm still a little sore," I replied.

"She might be like that for now, so we'll keep her here to keep an eye on that. She can go home when the pain goes away," said Dr. Wellington.

"Okay," said Sharon.

"I'm glad Kayla called 911," I said. "I remembered I did for Jenny one time."

"The doctor said if it wasn't for Kayla, you would've been in a lot of pain if your appendix bursts," said Sharon.

"He told me the same thing," I said.

That afternoon, Logan and the other girls arrived to visit me.

"Hi, everyone," I said.

"Kayla, Kaylee, and Dawn told us everything," said Claudia.

"Yeah," I said.

"I'm glad you're fine now," said Kayla.

"I know," I smiled.

Then, I noticed they made get well soon cards for me.

"Wow," I said after I read them and put them on the side. "Thank you so much."

"It was Kristy's idea," said Jessi.

"I'm already surprised," I said.

"By the way, Mom said you can rent our summer house when you get to Sea City," added Mallory.

"Perfect. Tell her I said thank you," I said.

"I will," said Mallory.

That night, the phone rang as I reached over to answer it.

"Hello," I said.

"Hi, sweetie," said Dad.

"Hi, Dad, this is a nice surprise," I smiled.

"Sharon told me about last night. Are you alright now?" asked Dad.

"I'm okay now. It's still sore," I said. "If it wasn't for Kayla, who called her parents and Sharon, I'd still be in a lot of pain."

"I agree with you," said Dad. "How long you'd be at the hospital?"

"They're expecting me to be home sometime tomorrow," I said.

"That's good to hear," said Dad.

"I know," I said.

After we had a long nice talk, I hung up. It was great to hear his voice again.

The next day, I got better enough to be released- finally! Sharon picked me up.

"Carlos already left for Florida this morning," said Sharon.

"That's cool," I said.

At home, I was on the couch.

"Do you want anything?" asked Sharon.

"Not right now, thanks anyway," I answered. "Oh, by the way, Mallory said her parents are letting us to rent their beach house."

"Good," said Sharon.


	4. The Letter about the Car Crash

That night, at dinner, I was having Chicken Rice Soup. Later on, I was asleep when the doorbell rang. Sharon went to answer the door.

"I got a letter for Sharon Schafer-Spier," said a letter carrier.

"That's me. Thank you," said Sharon as she gets the envelope and closed the door behind her.

She opened it and read the letter that said, _Dear Mrs. Sharon Schafer-Spier, I'm informing you that your husband, Richard, was in a car accident on the way back to the hotel from a meeting. He is now in the hospital with minor injuries and will be fine. Sincerely, Randy Rivers."_

I was still sleeping at that time.

"What is it, Mom?" asked Dawn.

"Richard is in the hospital. He was in a car crash, but he'll be okay. Mary Anne's still sleeping, so I'll tell her later," said Sharon.'

"Good idea," agreed Dawn.

Ten minutes later, I was in the bathroom brushing my teeth to get ready for bed. I almost didn't notice Sharon out in the hall until I came out.

"Oh, I didn't notice you there," I said.

"The letter came by earlier while you were sleeping," said Sharon.

That was when I read about Dad being in a car crash and was being in the hospital as a precaution.

"But it said he'll be alright," said Sharon.

"Thank goodness for that," I said.

I was glad to hear that.

"He was still wake and alert. He will be released tomorrow," said Sharon.

Good thing Carlos wasn't here because he'd have bad memories because that's how his parents and sister were killed. But as long as Dad's fine, I'm all set.

The next day, I found out that Dad was already released from the hospital and the car that he was renting got fixed. It looked brand new. I am _so_ glad to hear that. Plus, I was better. The stitches were dissolved from my stomach. That was painful.

"Since you'll need to take it easy like your doctor said, we can go away for three weeks-one week in each state," said Sharon.

"Okay," I said.

"That's a good idea to do," said Dawn.

"We can do it in order starting with Sea City, Portland, and South Carolina. We can drive all the way to South Carolina," said Sharon.

"Okay. Sounds like a good plan to me," I agreed.

"I got directions for the Pike's beach house," added Sharon showing it to us.

"The house is so beautiful. What I like about being at the house is that it's right on the beach," I said.

"We can pack tonight and leave sometime tomorrow morning," said Sharon.

"Fine by me," I said. "Why don't we pack early to be all done?"

"We could do that way as well," agreed my sister.

That's what we did. I called Kayla and Kaylee about those plans. They couldn't wait to go vacation with us. They were packing and would be over shortly. While I was packing, the phone started singing as I came down to pick up.

"Hello," I said.

"Hi, sweetheart," said Dad who was at the hotel.

"Dad! How are you doing?" I asked. "I heard about the car crash."

"I'll be fine. All I had was bruises," said Dad.

"How did that happen?" I asked curious.

"The driver was speeding and it was on the wrong side of the road. He crashed into the rental car while I tried to avoid him," replied Dad.

"Oh, I was glad when I was told you're fine," I said.

"What are my bachelor girls up to?" asked Dad.

"We'll be going away for three weeks- one week each. One in Sea City, where we'll be borrowing the Pike's beach house, Portland, Maine, and South Carolina," I told him. "We're packing early to be all set and we decided to leave in the morning."

"That's good," said Dad.

"I know," I smiled.

"You much better than before," said Dad.

"Yeah," I said. "The stitches already disappeared on their own."

"That's good," said Dad.

We talked for a bit until he decided to talk to Sharon for awhile.


	5. The Bachelor Girls in Sea City

Then, Kayla and Kaylee were over after I finished packing.

"Sleeping over is a good idea, so we can leave at the same time," said Kayla.

"I know," said Kaylee.

"This is going to be fun," I said.

"Yeah," said Kayla.

"Sharon ordered pizza and will be coming soon," I said.

"Sounds good," said Kaylee.

The pizza came ten minutes later. We had fun.

"Kayla, you and Kaylee can share the room with Mary Anne tonight and I'll sleep in Jeff's room," said Meredith.

"Good idea," said Kayla.

"Too bad we only have twin beds," I said.

"I have an idea. Why don't the three of us sleep in the basement to have that kind of a sleepover?" asked Kaylee.

"Perfect!" exclaimed Kayla.

We laughed.

"Can we do it that way tonight, Sharon?" I asked.

"Of course," said Sharon.

After dinner, we went up to get changed into our nightgowns and went in the basement leaving our suitcases in the living room.

"We can bring the clothes we would be wearing tomorrow in the basement," said Kayla.

"I like that idea," said Kaylee.

"Me, too," I said.

At 10:00 pm, everyone went to bed, but all three of us were too excited to sleep.

"I can't wait. I'm way too excited to get to sleep," I said.

"I know," said Kayla.

"How's your father doing by the way?" asked Kaylee.

"He was already released after spending overnight at the hospital," I said.

"Good," said Kaylee. "We were wondering since you told us about it."

"Thank goodness he wears his seat belt," I said.

"I know, that's all it matters," said Kayla.

"Looking back, it's a good thing Carlos was already gone at the time," I said.

"What do you mean?" asked Kaylee.

"It would've bothered him the most. That's how his parents and sister were killed," I replied.

"Oh, I get what you mean now," said Kayla.

"I'm not telling anything to him," I said.

"That would be a smart move," said Kaylee.

We talked a bit longer until we both fell asleep an hour later.

The next day, at six-forty-five, Kayla, Kaylee, and I got up 15 minutes before anyone else got up because I was so excited to start the vacation. We were already dressed and ready by the time the other gals came down dressed themselves.

"You girls are already up?" asked Sharon.

I nodded and said, "We just couldn't wait to start the vacation. That's why we were already up and dressed."

"This is going to be exciting," said Kayla.

"I'll give you a tour," I said.

"Sounds good," said Kaylee.

At eight, we packed up our car, locked the house, and left for Sea City. I grabbed the beach house's directions before Sharon would forget to do so like she normally does. I was in the back seat with Kayla and Kaylee.

"Mr. Pike goes to a realty store for the keys on the way to the beach house," I said.

"Okay," said Sharon.

We got there in two hours and I showed her to the realty store. I went inside with Sharon telling them we had permission to rent to the Pike's Beach House. We got the keys and got to the house in no time.

"Wow," said Kayla.

"That's a nice house," said Sharon.

"The Pike's been renting it for nine years," I told her.

We got the suitcases and went in.

"Wow," said Meredith.

Meredith and I are sharing the room where Stacey and I shared twice. It has yellow decorations.

"This room is nice looking," said Meredith. "This has twin beds, so I'll let you three share it and I'll use another room if you want. Dawn will need to share one with me if she needs to."

"Okay," I said. "The Pikes has a cot that one of the Willis girls can use."

She's great for that. I remembered where the cot was, so Meredith and I went to get it and she helped me move it in that room. I told the other girls that. They were glad.

"Why don't we settle in, put our bathing suits on, and go down the beach? When the Pikes come here, there is only one rule they need to follow: no one is allowed to go in the water before nine in the morning and after five in the late afternoon because those are the hours that the lifeguards are on duty," I told the Willis girls, Meredith, and Sharon since Dawn already knew.

"Okay," said Sharon.

I changed into my bathing suit. My skin is very sensitive to the sun. When I first came here, I was red like a lobster. I got a visor and a bottle of sunblock. I'll put it on before we head down when the rest are all set. They were ready in a minute or two later. That was when I put some everywhere on my body in case I get sunburned again. I put my visor and sunglasses on.

"Let's get our towels and head down to the beach," said Dawn.

"Sounds good," said Kayla.

That's what we did. On the beach, I was on the towel laying there with Kayla and Kaylee when I heard someone calling my name.

"Mary Anne!" a voice exclaimed excitedly.

That was when I looked up and noticed I know someone since I first came here and returned here for the second time.

"Hi, Alex," I said waving to him.

He came to sit with me and said, "How are you?"

"Fine. How about you?" I asked.

"Same here," replied Alex.

He lives in Laweranceville, New Jersey. He's usually here as a mother's helper, too, with his cousin, Tobey, who was Stacey's the ex-boyfriend.

"I'm here with my family this time. The Pikes gave us permission to borrow their summer house," I said.

"That's neat. How long are you here for?" asked Alex.

"Just for a week," I answered.

"My family and I are here, too. No younger ones this time to give us a break, but Tobey's here," said Alex. "Tobey! Did you see who's here?"

"Hi, Mary Anne," said Tobey as he sat with me, too.

"Who's your family here?" asked Alex.

"That's Dawn's mother, Sharon," I said since the boys already met Dawn when entire BSC members and I came here with the Pikes. "And, that's my adopted sister, Meredith Sousa."

"You got an adopted sister now?" asked Alex as I nodded. "That's cool."

"She's all the way from London, England. She was our exchange student," I said as I told them about her life and on how we kept her.

"That's a shame," said Tobey.

"We even share my room since she came with no problems at all," I said.

"How about your dad? I'm dying to meet him," said Alex.

"He's away on a business trip in Cleveland, Ohio for a month," I told him.

"Bummer. I was hoping I would meet him," said Alex.

"Maybe you will next time," I said. "Remember on how I told you how I got a step family?"

"I remember when you told me that," said Alex.

"Sharon and Dad went to Stoneybrook High School together long time ago," I said.

"Isn't that funny on how they met in the first place?" asked Tobey.

"I know," I said. "Dawn and I are happy to be stepsisters. Oh, I got my two friends with me."

"Hi,, I'm Alex, girls," said Alex.

"Hi, I'm Kayla," said Kayla.

"And, I'm Kaylee," said Kaylee.

"Am I seeing double?" asked Alex.

"They're twins," I said.

"Wow," said Alex.

"I met him while Stacey and I were mother's helpers for the Pikes," I said.

"Cool," said the girls.

That was when Dawn came as Tobey blew a whistle at her.

"Hi, Alex, nice to see you again. What was Tobey whistled at?" asked Dawn.

"You. That's who," replied Tobey.

"They're not the mother's helpers this year," I said.

"Nice," said Dawn.

"The best part is that we're here all summer long," said Tobey.

"Swell!" I exclaimed.


	6. The Issue

At noon, we went to the house to change back into our regular girls. Sharon and Meredith had already met Alex and Tobey on the way in.

"Tobey liked you, didn't he?" I asked.

"I guess so. What about Alex?" asked Dawn.

"Sorry to break it to you, but he's taken. He told me he's got a girlfriend back in Lawranceville, New Jersey," I replied.

"Oh," said Dawn.

"Both Alex and Tobey were already happy to see me here," I said.

"Didn't Tobey used to go out with Stacey?" asked Dawn as I nodded. "Uh-oh. Do you think Stacey might get mad at me?"

"I don't think she'd care since she was heartbroken back then," I replied.

"I'm not taking any chances," added Dawn.

"True," I agreed.

Then, Dawn had an idea and said, "Maybe it'll help if we don't tell a soul to Stacey."

Kayla, Kaylee, and I just stared at each other.

"Uh, I don't think that would be a good idea. She's going to flip-out if she finds out. Say Tobey wrote a letter to her. Just think how she might feel if she finds out that we didn't tell her," I pointed out.

"Oh, you got a good point, but I'm not ready to tell her right now. I'll just say we're just friends," said Dawn.

"Well...," I said.

"You must promise not say anything to Stacey that we're going out if Tobey asks me out on a date during the vacation," said my sister.

"I guess so," I said.

"Good," said Dawn.

But I knew I shouldn't keep any secrets behind Stacey's back that is _not_ a very good friend thing to do.

"That's just odd," said Kayla as we headed to our room.

"I know," I said. "Tobey used to date Stacey when we visited here twice, but they broke up after we came here for the second time."

"I think you should tell Stacey," suggested Kaylee. "No matter what Dawn said to you."

"I agree, but I'll have to find a way to tell her," I said.

"And, didn't you tell us that Dawn has Lewis?" asked Kayla.

I didn't think of that.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot to tell her that," I said.

I decided to forget it for a while.

That night, we went out for dinner at Burger Town. Dawn and I showed the Willis girls, Sharon and Meredith the town. They all enjoyed it.

"This is a nice looking town," said Kayla.

"I love it," said Kaylee.

At the restaurant, I was very quiet thinking if I should just tell Stacey about what's going on, but I didn't want Dawn to get mad at me if I break a promise. The real problem is if Tobey writes Stacey to tell her himself and _she_ might get mad at me and Dawn for not telling her. I don't know what to do.

Sharon, who noticed how quiet I was, said, "Are you alright, Mary Anne? You look pretty quiet tonight."

Kayla and Kaylee knew why I was quiet, but we didn't answer in case one of us blurted out in front of Dawn. I didn't sleep very well later that night. I was in a nervous wreck if Stacey finds out about Tobey and Dawn without knowing it.

The next day, Tobey asked Dawn out on a date tonight to go see a movie. That was when I started to feel butterflies in my stomach.

"Maybe my father would know what to do," I said. "I'll call him tonight."

"Good idea," agreed Kaylee.

"You might as well tell him when Dawn's not around," said Kayla.

"I thought about the same thing," I said.

Later, at lunch, we ate at _Pizza Hut_ and it was excellent. I love Pizza, my favorite toppings are plain and pepperoni, so I didn't care which that I get. I get bacon every now and then, too.

That night, Tobey came for Dawn at five because the movie was starting at seven. Alex and I are planning to hang-out while they go out. Alex arrived with Tobey.

"Want to join us at the movies?" asked Tobey.

"Alex and I already got plans. We're doing a miniature golf and then, dinner. Thanks for asking anyway," I answered.

"Not a problem. I don't mind," said Tobey.

"Do you girls want to join us?" asked Alex.

"Sure," replied Kayla.

"Fine by me," said Kaylee.

We went to play miniature golf. It's one of the sports I'm pretty good at since I hated sports. I also like bowling.

"We could have a team," said Kayla.

"Okay, it will be me and Alex against you and Kaylee," I said.

"Sounds good," said Kaylee

"We can make this interesting," said Alex.

"Spill the beans," said Kayla.

"The winning group will offer to pay the losers for dinners and losers will do the same for the winners," said Alex.

"Excellent," said Kaylee.

"About this? If we win, we can for Chinese or Pizza. You both can do the same if you both win," I added.

"Even better," said

"You're so on," said Kayla.

We all laughed. We had a fun time. Alex and I won. The girls were so close to beat us.

"You're paying dinner tonight. The deal's the deal," I said.

"Fine," said Kayla.

We laughed at that. Alex and I decided we can do Chinese for dinner.

"It's a good thing I won the bet because I had pizza for lunch earlier," I teased as we both giggled.

We shared Puu-Puu Platter for four: fried rice, chicken wings, won tongs, and pork strips. It was a good meal. After dinner, we were near the boardwalk.

"Do you mind if I talk to Alex alone for a moment since you both knew what was going on?" I asked.

"Take your time," said Kayla.

Alex and I started walking.

"What is it?" asked Alex.

"Do you think Stacey might get mad if she finds out Tobey is dating Dawn?" I asked.

"She might not care since he broke up with her. Why?" asked Alex.

"Just wondering. The thing is that Dawn didn't want me to tell Stacey about it," I told him.

"Why did she say that?" asked Alex who was shocked about that.

"I know. I told her if Stacey finds out no one told her, she'd flip-out on me or Dawn. Especially if Tobey writes Stacey and if she did, should I tell her what I told you?" I asked.

"That's a good idea," commented Alex.

"I know. The big issue is that Dawn could blame it on me," I said.

"I'd tell Stacey without Dawn around if you have to," said Alex.

"Kayla and Kaylee told me the same thing," I said.

"You shouldn't let her make you promise not to say anything to Stacey," said Alex.

"But I did try to tell her Stacey might get mad," I said.

"Don't you worry about it. At least you tried to warn Dawn," said Alex.

"True," I agreed. "Maybe Dad would know what to do if I'm stuck in this tough situation. If Stacey gets mad at me, I'm certainly blaming it on Dawn. I'm not joking."

"Exactly," said Alex.

At the house, Dawn wasn't back yet. Good. Sharon was on her cell phone at the time.

"Here she is. It's your father. Want to chat with him?" asked Sharon.

"Sure!" I exclaimed in a happy tone and got on the phone. "Hi. Dad."

"Hi, sweetie," said Dad.

"Hold on," I said as I put my hand on the phone for a moment. "I'll be in the bedroom so we can talk alone. Okay, Sharon?"

"That's fine," replied Sharon.

"Anyway, what's up?" I asked going to the bedroom.

"Nothing. It's been busy here today," said Dad.

"I bet," I said entering there shutting the door and sat on the bed.

"I've been up since seven because the meeting was from eight to ten this morning," said Dad.

"Boy, you must be tired," I said.

"I sure was. I almost fell asleep during the meeting," said Dad.

"I bet. I can't wait for you to come home soon," I smiled.

"Me either to be with my girlfriend," said Dad. "What else what you did today?"

"Alex and I played miniature golf. Alex was nice enough to include Kayla and Kaylee," I said.

"That's good," said Dad.

"We did it two against two even made a bet: the winners can pick either Chinese or Pizza. The losers would do the same. Alex and I won the bet. It was funny. The girls were so close to winning," I said as we both laughed.

"Where was Dawn?" asked Dad.

"She's out with Alex's cousin, Tobey, at the movies. They offered us to go along, but Alex and I had already made plans earlier," I said. "Here's the funny part: Tobey was actually Stacey's ex-boyfriend. Dawn made me promise not to say anything."

"Why?" asked Dad.

"Tell me about it. I told her if I didn't tell Stacey and she finds out, she'll flip-out on me and perhaps Dawn," I replied. "I told Alex about it. He said to tell Stacey without Dawn around if I have to, which makes perfectly sense to me. The girls were there when that happened and they both suggested to do the same."

"That's a good way to tell Stacey," said Dad.

"As long as Dawn doesn't get mad at me for breaking the promise, I'm all set. That's what I'm scared of," I said. "Maybe I should tell her that Stacey asked me."

"Good plan," commented Dad.

I had another horrible night sleep. I wish I wouldn't be too shy to speak up. Luckily, Kayla and Kaylee told me tell Stacey with the words I feel comfortable with. Meredith, who knew about it, told me the same thing.

The next day, I decided to keep an eye on Tobey and Dawn when I spotted them kissing on the lips. Where was I? I was in the bedroom watching them from the window. The other girls were on the beach. I told them I'll keep an eye on the other two so they won't know about spying part.

Alex came in and said, "What's going on?"

"Shh. I'm spying on Dawn and Tobey," I said in a low voice. "They're kissing on the lips. Both the Willis girls and Meredith came to the rescue, too, saying I can think about what words I feel comfortable with to tell Stacey, which makes sense to me, too."

"That's true as well," said Alex.

"I wish I'm not too shy to speak up," I said. "I'm always like that. I'm just thinking about it in my head."

"Another thing, didn't you tell me that Dawn has a boyfriend, Lewis?" asked Alex.

That was when it donged on me and said, "I didn't think of it until Kayla and Kaylee mentioned it. I'll just tell her you brought it up.

"Good idea," agreed Alex.

'I should tell him before he gets heartbroken and I bet she didn't think about it," I said.

"Same here," said Alex.

Later, Dawn was painting her fingernails when I came in.

"Tobey's taking me out and we're going bowling," said Dawn.

"That's nice," I said being sarcastic. "Alex asked me something that donged on me. Don't you have Lewis?"

"What about him?" asked Dawn.

"Lewis is going to get heartbroken if he finds out you're cheating on him to be with another boy," I warned her.

"As long as you don't...," started Dawn.

"No," I said as I cut her off. "Keeping a promise isn't going to help. You know Lewis likes you a lot. And, you know Stacey is going to get mad if I don't tell her about you and Tobey. Keeping secrets behind a friend's back can ruin any friendships."

"I'm sure she could careless since they broke up," said Dawn.

"It doesn't matter. I'm sure she still might want to know," I added. "If she did get mad and Lewis gets hurt, don't come crying to me because I warned you."

I got up leaving the room realizing I'm glad that I spoke up to Dawn by warning her. I'm not done yet since I'm thinking of telling Stacey. I hope Dawn knows that I'm correct on that. I wouldn't do that to Logan-ever. He'd be mad at me. I told it to Sharon and she agreed with me on that.

"So, I told her don't come crying to me if Lewis gets a broken heart or if Stacey flips out on me," I added. "I don't need that at all."

"That's right," agreed my stepmother.

"I have butterflies in my stomach about what would happen, but inside of me is telling me that I'm doing the right thing by trying to warn Dawn about this. I'm watching out for her and Lewis. I don't want to see either of them to get hurt," I continued.

"I know," said Sharon.

"If she does get hurt, I hope she'd learn her lesson not to do so again," I said.

"And, if you did anyone-Lewis or Stacey, I'll arrange your teeth," said Dawn.

"Grow up, will you? But what if they ask me?" I asked.

"Just don't mention it," said Dawn.

"Dawn, Mary Anne's watching out for you like a good sister and doesn't want you to break Lewis' heart. That's what she's been trying to tell you," said her mother.

Dawn went to go outside without a word.

"Anyway, she doesn't know I kept an eye on her when I saw her and Tobey kissing," I said.

"It's good that you did that," said Sharon.

"I know. Kayla and Kaylee were outside. I didn't want them to get involved in case Dawn gets mad at them," I said.

"I don't blame you," said Sharon.

"Alex is coming for me any minute. We're going on the boardwalk again for an hour or two," I said.

"Okay, honey," said Sharon.

"I'll call Lewis when the time is right to tell what's going on. But I better wait until Dawn is not around. Same with Stacey," I said.

"That's a good idea," commented Sharon.

We were outside waiting for Alex.

"We'll let you and Alex hang out on your own," said Kayla. "So you guys can talk about what's going on between you and Dawn."

"Okay," I said.

Ten minutes later, Alex came for me and we left to walk on the boardwalk I told him everything and he was impressed that I spoke up to warn Dawn. Then, she showed up. She must have snooped when Alex and I were talking.

"You told Alex, didn't you?" asked Dawn.

"Alex asked me, so mind your business," I told her.

"Tobey's my cousin and I like to know about what's going on," added Alex.

"I have feelings for Dawn," said Tobey.

"Don't you dare tell anyone or I will not forgive you," said Dawn.

"Just lighten up. You knew keeping any secrets behind a friend's back isn't good-especially about their ex-lover," said Alex. "It'd be your fault, not Mary Anne's."

"Yeah. Come on, let's continue our boardwalk," I said.

That's what we did. Alex noticed I was in tears.

"Forget about what Dawn said so we can hang-out some more," said Alex.

"You're right," I said trying not to cry. "I'm just concerned about Dawn."


	7. Dawn Lies about the Break Up

Alex and I were on the porch with Kayla and Kaylee ten minutes later talking for awhile when Dawn came on the porch angrily.

"I hope you and Alex are both happy. Because of your big mouths, Tobey broke up with me," said Dawn.

"What are you talking about now?" I asked.

"Tobey heard you about me and Lewis," said Dawn.

"Well, you knew Lewis had you first," I said. "See you tomorrow, Alex."

I got up and went inside. I can't wait to see Dad soon.

"Mary Anne's right. It's nobody's fault, not hers," said Alex getting up and head back to his place.

Inside, I was in my room. I called Dad ten minutes ago. He was probably in his meeting because I left a voice message. I was using my cell phone this time. Then, I heard it ring as I checked it and it was Dad thank goodness. I picked up to answer it.

"Hello," I said.

"Hi, honey, I was in a meeting that was eight hours long. I just got out when I heard your voice message. It sounded terrible. Is everything okay?" asked Dad.

"I told Dawn off," I began as I told him all about it.

"I agree with you," said Dad.

"So did Sharon," I said. "I told Alex about it and Dawn heard me saying she'll never forgive me if I say a thing to anyone. Luckily, Alex also told her off by telling her to grow up and that keeping any secrets behind a friend's back, including about ex-lovers, isn't right at all."

"Good," said Dad.

"Then, afterward, I guess Tobey ended with Dawn because she showed up on the porch while Alex and I were talking and she blamed it on us," I said.

"That does sounds terrible," said Dad.

"I know. I feel guilty about it," I agreed.

"No, Mary Anne, you're trying to do the right thing. It's not your fault. Just remember that," said Dad.

"It feels like I'm warning to a wall or something," I said.

"I might join my bachelor girls in South Carolina during the last week of the trip," said Dad.

"Good. I can't wait to see you again so I can forget about this," I said.

"I know," said Dad.

At least he makes me feel better. I can always count on him.

Dawn had no right to blame everything on me. I didn't want her to get hurt. In fact, I didn't want Stacey to get mad either.


	8. The Stress

The next day, I heard Dawn lied to me about the break up: she's still with Tobey. How did I knew? Tobey told me about it. I was shocked!

I went to her angrily and said, "I just found out Tobey did not break up with you. You're still with him. Why did you lie to me and Alex?"

I took off to my room and slammed the door. Meredith came in and see if I was okay. She couldn't believe it when I told her that Dawn lied to me. Then, there was a knock on the door and when Meredith opened a bit, it was Dawn and said, "Go away, Dawn. You lied to Mary Anne when you told Tobey broke up with you so you can blame it on her, which isn't fair to her."

I showed up at the door angrily and said, "Was that really your plan?"

"Plus, if Mom and Dad finds out about this, you will be punished for two weeks," said Meredith.

"Yeah. We weren't raised to lie," I said.

"Why is Meredith in this?" asked Dawn.

We backed up as Meredith closed the door before we could answer.

At noon, Sharon, Meredith, and I left to explore town since Dawn was out with Tobey. Kayla and Kaylee were with us. I already told Sharon about how Dawn lied to me.

"That got me mad," I said.

"I bet. She'll have to be grounded for two weeks for lying," said Sharon.

"That's a good idea to teach her a lesson," I said.

At lunch, I was nauseous.

"Are you okay?" asked Sharon. "You look pale."

"I'm just feeling nauseous, that's all. May I go outside to get some fresh air?" I asked.

"Sure you can, honey," replied Sharon.

I got up and went out there for air. That was when Alex came by.

"Hi, Mary Anne," said Alex.

"Hi," I said. "You know what I found out?"

"I know, Dawn lied to us. Tobey told me he didn't break up with her. I couldn't believe it either," said Alex.

"I was very mad. I can not wait for Dad to join us," I said. "I just found out last night."

"That's good," said Alex.

Later, back at the house, I was in my room.

"Are you okay?" asked Kayla.

"I'm getting a headache and feeling nauseous," I said.

"It's probably from stress from Dawn was putting you through," said Kaylee.

"I think so, too," I said. "I can't wait until Sunday."

"I bet," said Kayla.

Sharon must have been on the phone because she came in and said, "It's your father. Do you want to talk to him?"

"Oh, good," I smiled getting the phone. "Hi, Dad, what's up?"

"I was telling Sharon I'll be joining you bachelor girls in Maine," said Dad.

"Thank goodness," I said. "Did Sharon tell you that Dawn lied to me?"

"No, did she?" asked Dad.

"She did. I found out she was still with Tobey. How I knew that because I saw them from the window. I couldn't believe that she lied to me and Alex who knew about it because he was told that Tobey did not break up with Dawn," I explained. "I was so mad at her."

"I bet, honey," said Dad.

"I'm feeling nauseous and getting a headache. I suspect it's from stress," I said.

After we talked, I wanted to get Aleve, but I was afraid to take it now. I was worried to get sick.

"Sharon left to get Chinese," said Kayla.

"Okay," I said. "I would like to take Aleve, but I didn't want to get sick."

It was a good thing I waited because that was when I almost threw up and covered my mouth rushing over to the bathroom and started throwing up. I felt a bit better after I threw up. I managed to eat, but took my time.

After dinner, I was worried about what happen if I tell Stacey, but somehow I managed to sleep all night this time.


	9. Mary Anne Tells Stacey and Lewis

On Sunday, we were on our way to Portland, Maine.

"I had a fun week in Sea City," I said since I forgot all about what Dawn did to enjoy my vacation.

"Me, too," said Meredith.

"Not me thanks to Mary Anne and Alex," said Dawn.

"Dawn, don't blame it on them, they didn't anything to you. They've been protecting you from hurting Lewis," said Sharon.

"You lied and you were still with Tobey," I added. "I'm the one who should be mad at you."

"I don't blame you," said Kayla.

"Would you like it if Mary Anne lies to you like that?" asked Kaylee.

"Kaylee has a good point, Dawn," said Sharon.

In Portland, we rented a beach house that Dad rented. When we drove in the driveway, I noticed his car. He must have flown back home before taking his car to drive there.

"Dad's here!" I cried out as I got out in a jiffy.

"This is a surprise," said Kayla.

"I know," said Kaylee.

I ran inside-that was unlocked-and when I noticed him, I ran to hug him.

"Dad!" I exclaimed happily.

"There's my girlfriend," said Dad.

We hugged as he lifted me up while I had my arms around him.

"I missed you _so_ much," I said.

"And, I missed you more," said Dad as we laughed.

Sharon came in and said, "Hi, Richard."

"Hi, Sharon," said Dad as he hugged her, too.

Later, Dad and I decided to spend our afternoon together. Plus, Dawn apparently ran into Tobey because she went to him.

"Hi, Tobey, what are you doing here?" asked Dawn.

"We decided to visit here so I can see you more often," said Tobey.

"Swell!" said Dawn.

They kissed on the lips.

"Here we go again," said Kaylee.

"What?" I asked.

"Look who's out there," said Kayla.

When I noticed what they mean, I rolled my eyes. I knew she lied again since she said she didn't had a fun time in Sea City because of me and Alex. That got me mad more than ever. I came out near the door. She lied to her mom.

"Excuse me, but I thought you said you didn't had a terrific time while we were in Sea City. I can tell that you lied again," I said.

Dawn was a pill. She didn't care that she lied. I'm done trying to warn her. That does it. I went inside to call Stacey on my cell phone in my guestroom.

"Hello," said Stacey who answered.

"Hi, Stacey," I said.

I'm glad she did.

"Hi, Alex told me that Dawn went out with my ex-boyfriend. Why no one told me?" asked Stacey.

"Did he tell you the reason?" I asked.

"No, he wanted to let you tell me," said Stacey.

"I was forced to promise not to say anything," I told her.

"What!" exclaimed Stacey in a shocked voice.

"Yep. I tried to tell her you might get mad, but no, she didn't listen. Alex and I both warned her," I said.

"Oh, wow. She shouldn't make you promise for stupid stuff like that," said Stacey.

"I know," I agreed.

"I'm not mad at you, I'm mad at both Dawn and Tobey for not telling me about it," said Stacey. "Just wait until I go after Dawn when you both return."

I even told Stacey about what I told Dawn, too, and added, "And, I don't want to see Lewis getting hurt. He's my friend. I have his cell phone number, so I'll give him a call. He's going to be very upset. I know he will."

"I agree," said Stacey. "I'm glad you told me all about this and about why you didn't tell me."

"Kayla and Kaylee were with me at the time and suggested to tell you no matter what Dawn says," I said.

"Good," said Stacey. "Thank goodness they cared about that."

"They didn't know Tobey was your ex-lover until I told them about him," I said.

After we talked, in case of the voicemail, I decided to text him to tell him to call me when he gets back when he gets a chance since he has my cell phone number, too. Dawn is lucky that Stacey didn't get mad at me.

"Who were you talking to?" asked Dawn.

"Why do you want to know?" I asked her.

"That's right," agreed Kayla.

No one wanted to tell Dawn that I was talking to Stacey.

"I'm going to the beach tomorrow," I said.

"Okay," said Dad.

The next day, I did head down to the beach when my cell phone vibrated, which I always had on, and I answered it.

"Hi, Lewis," I said.

"How did you know that was me?" asked Lewis.

"Let me see. I texted you so you can call me because it's important," I said.

"Spill the beans," joked Lewis as we laughed. "How's Dawn?"

"That's why I was texting you," I said as I told him what she was doing to him.

"She's what?" asked Lewis.

"Yep. I told her you'd get mad when you found out," I said.

"Thank you for telling me," said Lewis. "I'm glad about that."

"Me, too. She almost didn't want me to," I said.

"Glad you didn't listen to her," said Lewis.

"I told Stacey as well because Tobey used to date her," I said.


	10. Mary Anne vs Dawn

After we talked, I'm glad I did the right thing.

"That would teach Dawn a lesson," said Kayla.

"I know," said Kaylee.

Then, this girl came to me after noticing me.

"Mary Anne?" asked a girl.

"Who is that?" asked Kayla.

"I know who that girl is," I said. "We went to school together for fourth grade before she moved here before middle school."

It was April Livingston.

"I bet you didn't notice me," said April.

"How can I not notice you, April?" I asked.

"Yes, you got it," smiled April as we hugged happily.

"I can't believe it's you. I haven't seen you forever," I said.

"I know. What brings you here?" asked April.

"I'm on vacation with my family for a few weeks," I replied. "I was visiting Sea City and from here, we'll be heading for South Carolina."

"Awesome. I'd be seeing you every day for this week," said April. "I've been hearing you on the radio with that hottie star, Cam Geary. When I first recognized heard your singing voice. I was like, _I know that voice_."

"Thanks. I'm just taking a vacation," I smiled. "Kayla and Kaylee are here, too."

"Wow," said April.

"Yeah," I said.

"How's are you doing, Kayla? Mary Anne told me all about you. I saw what she did to you in the paper," said April.

"It's true, I was lucky to have her," said Kayla. "Oh, this is my twin, Kaylee."

"Wow," said April.

"Thanks a lot, Mary Anne," said a voice.

I didn't had to turn around because I knew it was Dawn, but I didn't pay attention to her. I bet Lewis called her to break up with her right after I talked to him.

"Are you listening?" asked Dawn.

I ignored Dawn while April and I started walking down the beach. It was _so_ great to get together again.

"How come you didn't answer Dawn?" asked April.

"I'm mad at her at this moment and not speaking to her," I replied as I told her about what happened.

"Wow," said April.

"I know," I agreed.

"Dawn was nuts," said Kayla.

"Mary Anne was right to tell Stacey and Lewis," said Kaylee.

"Of course," said April.

Later, Dawn is driving me nuts about the break up from Lewis.

"Whose fault is that?" I asked. "This wouldn't happen if you didn't cheat on him in the first place. He's my friend and I don't keep promises about cheating behind a friend's back. Oh, by the way, Alex told Stacey about you and Tobey. She was mad at you both for not telling her. You were lucky she's not mad at me or Alex. I knew that was going to happen. She said you shouldn't force me not to promise not to say anything."

"That's right. That is 100% wrong," said Sharon.

"If that was me, I would _never_ force anyone to promise not to say anything. Plus, Logan would get mad at me," I added.

"You're the worse sister to keep a promise," said Dawn.

"How can you say to our best friend?" asked Kayla.

"That wasn't nice of you," added Kaylee.

"Mary Anne did the right thing," said Sharon.

I already ran down the hall to the guest room slamming the door.

"I'll go see her," said Dad, who saw about what happened. "You shouldn't say hurtful to Mary Anne who trying to help you out."

"I agree," said my stepmother. "You're going to be grounded for that."

In the guest room, I was on the bed crying.

"Mary Anne," said Dad knocking on the door and came in to be with me. "It's alright, sweetie."

I didn't notice him until he held my head against when I buried my head against his shoulder while I kept weeping.

"Dawn should know I have the right to tell Lewis or Stacey. What am I supposed to do? Lie to them? I don't think so. I could lose them that way," I said wiping my tears.

"I agree with you," said Dad.

"I told her that was going to happen. Thank goodness Stacey didn't get mad at me when Alex told her and when I told her what Dawn did to me. I'm done trying to help Dawn," I said while I just kept sobbing.

"I don't blame you," said Dad stroking my hair. "It's going to be alright now."


	11. The Fishing Lessons

A week later, we entered the last trip of three weeks: South Carolina. We dropped off the rental car Dad was using before we left Maine when he told me it wasn't our car. He used it to drive from Ohio. I remembered that wasn't his car, he flew. Opps! Dad didn't care. He just laughed about my mistake! He always does that. He was planning to bring the car back to Ohio and fly from the plane.

This beach house where we were staying in South Carolina is _larger_ than any other beach houses we rented this month. The truth? I never been to South Carolina, so this was different. We were staying in Charlotte. Dad and I get to spend the afternoon together. That was fun.

"I just love it when we spend time alone together," I said with a smile.

"Me, too, peanut," smiled Dad. "We can go fishing."

"Sounds good," I said. "How about you and I can have a contest see who can catch the most fish?"

"What's the prize?" asked Dad as I giggled.

"Well, I'll think of something," I said.

Then, I had an idea.

"How about a bet?" I asked. "If I catch more, you get me ice cream and if you win, I'll do the same."

Dad, who loved the idea of that bet, said, "You're on."

I can't wait to learn how to fish since I never been fishing. Dad hadn't done it in a long time, but he remembers it.

That evening, Dad and I went to go fishing.

I was a pro in no time. I've been catching every one of them. Dad? He'd catch a boot! That was funny. We were both laughing at that. Don't worry, he caught some fish at last. After that, I had 15 and Dad only caught seven. Wasn't that a shame or what?

"Well, I won the bet," I said.

"You sure did," said Dad as we laughed.

"You poor thing would have to pay me ice cream," I teased while I was still laughing.

"What bet?" asked Sharon after we came back.

"I made a bet with him to see who can catch the most fish. I won, so he has to pay me ice cream," I said. "I was a fast learner."

She just laughed at that and added, "Boy, your dad always seem to lose a bet every time."

"I know," I agreed.

"Maybe next time I'll win a bet," said Dad.

"Maybe, maybe not," I said as we laughed again.

It's always fun to be together. He and I went out for a late ice cream and he did pay me ice cream. I just love it when I tease him and he just laughs at that. He doesn't mind being teased that way.


	12. Dawn Apologizes

I just wish Dawn would just apologized to me and she hasn't, so I haven't spoken one word to her at all.

Tobey must have saw Dawn again because I saw them. Did she knew he was coming? If so, why she didn't say anything? Did she think caught in a lie? Sure enough, Dad found out and asked her that and she said yes.

"Then, you should have said something," said Dad.

"What's gotten into you?" asked Sharon. "Apparently, you knew you was going to be caught for lying anyway. You're still grounded for a month anyway."

"That's not fair," said Dawn.

"Yes, it is. That would teach you not to lie again," said Sharon. "End of story."

"So, you are not going anywhere with Tobey for the rest of the vacation. You are sticking with us. Is that clear?" asked Dad.

"But I want to...," started Dawn.

"The subject is closed," Dad interrupted her.

"Whatever," said Dawn as she headed to the room where she was having while we're here.

"We'll forget about it and enjoy our vacation," said Kayla.

"Yeah," said Kaylee.

Somehow, I did. A week later, we were back home. And, I still didn't talk to her since she didn't say her sorry for what she said to me. We unpacked our suitcases after we got settled in for a bit. Dawn was still punished for lying.

An hour later, Stacey came over and said, "Why did you tell Mary Anne to promise not to tell me about you and Tobey, Dawn?"

"Because I said so," said my sister.

"No, that was the wrong thing to do," said Stacey in her firm voice. "Mary Anne has the right to tell me everything about what's going on. She'd tell you anything like she does to everyone else. Would you like it if you _were_ forced to keep a promise? Come on, Mary Anne, you and I can go hang-out."

"Go ahead, girls," said Dad.

She and I left to join the others at the mall. Kayla and Kaylee had to watch their siblings.

"Hi, Mary Anne, Stacey told me everything about what Dawn did," said Kristy.

"Yep," I said.

"Did Lewis knew?" asked Mallory.

"Yes. I told him and he broke up with her. Boy, you should see Dawn, that was when she started complaining and that was when she told me I was the worst sister to keep a promise," I said.

"What!" exclaimed Kristy in a low voice.

"That's a rude thing to say," added Claudia.

"Kayla and Kaylee were mad at Dawn for what she said. Meredith was mad, too," I said.

"Wow," said Kristy.

"I know. I haven't spoken to her ever since and I was like, _I'm done helping you_. She knows I try to help her from getting hurt," I continued.

"I agree," said Stacey.

"He must have been glad you told him," said Jessi as I nodded.

"You and Alex did the right thing," said Stacey.

"I know," I agreed.

Dawn **_finally_** apologized to me two to three days later.

"Don't you every hurt me like that again," I said. "There are two more people you need to apologize, too. Stacey and if you want to have Lewis again, you need to say your sorry to him."

She called Stacey to apologize and she forgave her thankfully. She did the same thing to Lewis and he also forgave her as long as she promises not to do it to him again. I'm glad that's over now. And, Dawn and I made up thank goodness. Carlos came home from the trip two to three weeks later and he told us all about it.

The End


End file.
